matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
The Matrix Online/Characters
This is a list of all the characters in the MMO game, The Matrix Online. :This list is by no means complete- (ifnromation about characters can be found http://archivalscience.shock-therapy.org/Character_Details_30.html if people want to complete it themselves) *The Oracle *Seraph *Sati *Operative SiskoUrso (Zion?) *Dr. Rajilich *GreatWyrm *Ben Chamberlain *Biological Interface Program *Captain Raeder *Penelope Matthews *Portman Zionites *Tyndall (Mission Controller) *Councillor Dillard *Alersi *Rachel Dunkirk *Commander Lock *Commander Roland *Mauser *AK *Colt *Morpheus *Operative Strenlo *Joshua Maston *Captain Suda *Negligible (Operative) *Samen *Qaster *Niobe *Ghost *Colt *Neoteny *Wanzer *Microcoulomb *Ryumanjisen *Shinte *Sarv *Charubin :HvCFT Juggernaut *Cinquez (Captain of the Juggernaut) *Konneckz *DeeJack *Tirbodh :HvCFT Novalis II *Sawayaka *WanNi *Tamarin *Neurophyte *Vashuo *Lelan *Oniyuzu *Odran *Al3xandra :HvCFT Eligius *Perkinggs *Ranfield *Aryo *Skoomer Recursion Server Characters *Caelifera (Liaison) *Merrit (Liaison) *Rylet (Liaison) *Cremizi *Cpahr *Viellard *Cephaus (Liaisons) *RedBindi (captain of The Titan) *Deffdog *Deskas *Racon (Liaisons) *Praey (Captain of the Hovercraft Freedom Exemplar-Triune Tri-Org.) Syntax Server Characters *Harkee (Liaison) *Trepetia *Stigmatism *Ramin *Orisha *Kafein *Seraneth *Concent *Vibb *Zion operative Vomer *Coroebus Vector Server Characters *Soluma *Amithist *Alsos (Liaison) *Drisena *Redavara *Incrypt *Caporax *Camisam (Logos II crewmember) Machinists *The Architect *Agent Skinner *Agent Pace *Agent Gray *Darjarian *Bifrous *Starschwar (operative) *MtrWhite *Noliticus (captain) *BugSweep *Protector Program *Data Technicians *Miscelaneous Agents in The Matrix Online *Bysshe *Wollstonecraft *Olero *Metallom Recursion *Eventual *Torman *Osterlind *Rivvet *TIMMCAMM *SAMMUAL *TAMIE *BlazinWolf (trigger-happy operative) *Naidian Syntax *Officer Vogt *Destinatus *Officer SIMLO *TACACS (Liaison Officer) *Velaios (Captain) *DropFree *Zynios *DifferenceEngine *Turring Vector *Kompira *LOCross *Systematica Merovingians *The Merovingian *Persephone *The Twins *The Trainman *The Effectuator *Flood *Azrafel *Malphas **Invalesco **Feronus **Beherit **Tehort **Zagam *Ookami **Vulg **Bohun **Lupine Pup **Steeltalon *Medea (Operative) *CiaoYun *Zaelti *Arphenion *Inundiation *PackleByte *Kadince *Procell *XtremePrejudice *Yusako *Permesia *Delcona *Don Jockey *Desirat *Hinnom *Tentatrice *Valonia *Nihilisa *Krept *Hunahpu *Xbalanque *Xamanek *Malandi *Mothwing *Tirally *Leather Recursion *Madhattah *Toluca *Nomatopoeic *Terentia *Alytheia *Sieges Syntax *Banshae (Liaison) *BloodlustV (Liaison/operative) *Valsecchi (Liaison) *Salera *Caacrinolaas *xArtemisx *Cabolt *Ledgermain *Francine *Confondu *McLelland Vector *Knitwit *Tasvyder *Titchborne *Baron Montesquiou *Baelroth *Entropi *Malpur Cypherites *Veil *Cryptos *Gemaskeerd *Enmascarado *MoonAvatar *Maskque (only known member of the Extremist Sleepwalker subfaction) *Daelyn (Cypherite spy) *Pernicia *SaintDaniel *Marias *Stromeson *Satiate *Ocultado *Velare *Espectro *Kamenotoko *Secreto *Verborgen *Ndengi *Maerd *Sogno *Muma *Manit *Phantasos *Oneiroi *Onorie *Taranima *Obscurci *Encubierto *Mascaram *Ottuso *Zhorik *Lepp *Aerfen *Encubro *MD5string *Vermomde *Dissimulato *Sphectra *XanderX *Vasto *Sleen *Conneron *Zenxshea *Sayleen *Clee *Cistak *ParityError *Transem *Predatel *Slad590 *Eulalia *Deean *Sabbrina *Sognatrice *Lathana Recursion Server Characters *Viraconrida (Liaison) *Barakoa *Festaneve *Escondido *Khursun *Exivy *Rejex *Stanten *Kerevola *Constants *Vairys *Erased Syntax Server Characters *Tranta *Haigen *Itarrot *Esime *Recant *Demonax *ChloeAnn *Diversus (Traitor) *Royin *Matarax *Taranima Vector Server Characters *Maruth *Sphectra *Dreami *Sutola *Liparus *Lathana *Nanshy E Pluribus Neo *Kid *Shimada *Morze (EPN data runner) *Captain Steelle (The Hand of God) *Tygrius (EPN) ? *Theresa Morton/Sidonae Recursion Server Characters *Reposco (Liaison) *Roolith (Liaisons) *Sametrix *TaeCross *Shane Black *Pramana *Dathanial *Sezar *Nanocide *Zeissman *Santia *DeCesare *Xcelerate *Relikat Syntax Server Characters *Fuscienne (Liaison) *Catalyn (Liaison) *Adenias (Crew member) *Dathanial *Tygrvason *Novalux *Tjure *Manumission Vector Server Characters *Pentothal (Liaison) *Mnemasyne *Sezar *Keterina *Xensei *Acavaria *Khepril Unlimit *Anome *Caboclo *Beirn *Meillak *Maxson *Genev *Tungsten *Andromeda *Azul *Casque *Crop *Phinney *Antlia *Phenora *Weit *Seral *Tancred *Wendigo *Unlimit (individual)? Non Aligned Exiles *The General *The Colonel *Commandoes **Lieutenant Petrov *Elite Commandoes *Red-eyed Agents *N30 Ag3nts *The Assassin **Corrupted **Complete Corrupted *The Boxmaker *The Joker *The Apothecary *Morpheus Simulacrum *Shapers *Incidence 5.991 *991 *CAR80N *Ebony *Project Nine *Codepaw (lupine) *Rogueart (vamp) *Vargarth (lupine) *Rosaleen (former Merovingian operative) *C0wB0y *Lo Ruhamah (Monitoring program exile) *Kaseifu *List of Gang leaders Elements *Argon *Anti M *Beryl *Mercury *Molly-B *Raini *Ruth *Silver *Thallia *Yttri Spectrum Siblings *Mr. Black *Dame White *Amber *Cerulean *Grisaille *Greene *Indigo *Mandarin *Rose *Violet Other Neutral Contacts *The Auditor *The Bag Lady *The Bartender *The Chef *The Chessman *The Coroner *The Digger *The Evaluator *Hypatia *The Jeweler *The Landlord *Madame T *Mockingbird *The Network *The Newsie *Operetta *Pepper *Palorina *Mr. Po *Rickshaw *The Sculptress *The Seamstress *Sister Margaret *Sunshine *Tick Tock *Yuusuke Akayama Unaligned people *Peter Foree (Bluepill?) *Grace (Former Zionite) *Father Jonas (Zealous redpill) *Murphey (Confused computer hacker) *Navin Manohar (Bluepill) *Jason Hernandez (Zionite) *Sarah Edmontons *Derice Salazari *Bannock (Former Zionite) *Judie Lahler *Mary MacHenry *Miscellaneous Bluepills in The Matrix Online Corporation affiliated characters *Danielle Wright (Ex-Zionite) *Brenda Utley *Justine Kalt *Sheldon Brewer Scanline *Bradyn *FiveTool *VoiceOver Recursion Server Characters *Strayshot *Acheronia *Theptism *Trifid *Hynek *Soniya *Halgarth Syntax Server Characters *Alethiana *Daxil *Derouter *Leton *Runtrace *Ksenos Vector Server Characters *Betzalel *Kaveri *Palliate *Meretseg Oligarchs *Halborn *Carlyne *Helian *Tesarova *